justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Happy
"Happy" '''is a song by '''Pharrell Williams and is on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the dancer The dancer wears a magenta hat, sunglasses, a yellow pullover sweater with a smiley face on it, a magenta shirt under it, blue pants and pink shoes. Appearance of backup dancers The two males that appear in the background towards the start of the song are wearing boxes on their heads. They are blue and highly detailed. They are wearing jackets. There are also two girls wearing pink jackets and have pineapples on their shirts. One of the girls hair is poofy and resembles the Ghostbusters sweat version. The other one look similar to American Girl, in style of hair. The panda makes a reappearance, however he look different this time. He is wearing a red/yellow headband, a radio around his neck, and red sneakers. Background The background consists of real life shots (akin to Gentleman) with some animated effects. The real life shots are mostly underneath a concrete bridge, a residential area and a pool. There are some backup dancers dancing with him, consisting of men with TV's on their heads and leopard outfits, women with pink gangster outfits, a panda with a boombox necklace, and a disco ball headed man with a pink suit. Trivia *This is the second song with real life backgrounds, first being Gentleman. * The background was released as the teaser trailer in the video "#June9 - Just Dance". * The song was used for the trailer. * This is the first song confirmed for the Just Dance 2015. * This is one of the songs to have multiple dancers in the background not copying the main dancer. * The songs features zooms and 3D views of the dancer. * The dancer is meant to look like Pharrell Williams. Also, a similar (or maybe the same) dancer is in Blurred Lines, which is a song that's also partially made by Pharrell. * This song is currently the only announced song to have a 'Community Remix' mode. * The disco ball dancer's outfit is the same as the outfit of the left dancer from Get Lucky, the only difference is that the disco ball dancer's outfit is pink instead of gold. * This is the only Pharrell song that mainly has him as the artist, it's also his first solo song. * This is the third Pharrell song in the Just Dance series, the first and second were him being featured in Blurred Lines and Get Lucky on JD2014. *Just Dance has confirmed this song has an alternate version, called 'Sing Along'. * The background of the Sing Along Version is the same as Starships (Charleston). ** However, by a vote to see what new gameplay would be unveiled, this song assumingly came second to I Love It's Guard Dance. Gallery Happy.jpg JD2015 art COACH HAPPY2 black e3 140609 4pm 1402149578.jpg JD2015 art COACH HAPPY1 black e3 140609 4pm 1402149577.jpg Happyjd2015.jpg just-dance-2015_231496.jpg|Background Just dance 2015 2.jpg Screenshot 54.png Screenshot 53.png Screenshot 50.png New versions.jpg|Second photo shows 'Happy Sing Along' version Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:R&B Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs that are zoomed in Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Pharrell songs Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs in Trailers